


Fuite

by almayen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, Mangemort, Missing Scene, Resistance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Neville fuyait les Carrow à travers Poudlard. Il savait bien que cette fuite était nécessaire - vitale même - mais il ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité entourer chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses souffles. Car s'il quittait Poudlard, qui défendrait le château contre les Mangemorts ? [Missing moment tome 7]





	Fuite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sur vous !   
> Voici un petit OS qui est la réponse à un défi donné par la page Répertoire de fanfiction HP. Il fallait utiliser comme personnages Neville et les Carrow, placer le mot "résistance" et tourner autour de l'idée de fuite. Et voici le résultat !  
> Sinon, chez chaud. 25 degrés au mois d'octobre, c'est normal ?

Lâche.   
Ce mot revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Chaque seconde, chaque pas effectué semblait lui faire le même reproche. Lâche. 

Il ne parvenait que vaguement à croire à ce qu’il était en train de faire – il fuyait. Ni plus, ni moins. Lui qui s’était toujours dressé contre les Carrows, qui avait toujours affirmé sa foi en Harry, lui qui avait connu tant de douloureuses retenues – cet homme qui avait pris le contrôle de la résistance de Poudlard fuyait.   
Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois que les Carrows le prenait pour cible. La plupart du temps, il les laissait le prendre, les suivant de lui-même, plié en deux par un coup à l’estomac – mais la tête toujours haute. Parfois, il s’amusait à les fuir, se dissimulant dans le château, juste pour le plaisir de leur faire perdre du temps. Cette situation n’était donc pas inhabituelle pour Neville – lui courant, eux cherchant. Mais un léger détail changeait la donne. Cette fois-ci, Neville fuyait pour de bon. Pour toujours. 

La lettre qui avait fait passer sa fuite de temporaire à définitive se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Elle ne comprenait que quelques mots – des signes d’affections et des compliments en grande partie – mais elle avait fait basculer l’existence précaire que Neville menait depuis maintenant sept mois. 

 

.

« Cher Neville,   
Ces imbéciles de Mangemorts sont venus ce matin à la maison – ne t’en fais pas, je m’en suis facilement débarrassé. J’imagine que c’est l’un de tes nouveaux exploits qui m’a valu cette visite. Ne t’en fais pas, je ne suis pas fâchée – au contraire. Je suis très fière de toi, et je sais que tes parents le seraient aussi – tu es bien leur digne fils. Je suis donc en fuite pour le moment, mais ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Continue plutôt de faire ce que tu fais. Affectueusement,   
Augusta »

.

 

Oui, il était étonnant de constater à quel point quelques lignes pouvaient affecter la vie de quelqu’un. Car il n’avait fait aucun doute pour Neville que lorsque les Mangemort s’apercevraient de la disparition de sa grand-mère – et donc de leur unique moyen de pression – ceux-ci décideraient que cette école pourrait parfaitement se passer d’un membre un peu trop rebelle. 

Neville avait donc tiré sa révérence. Il savait que sa décision de quitter Poudlard était censée – certains diraient même vitale. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de culpabiliser. Quel message envoyait-il s’il prenait la fuite ? S’il n’était plus là pour résister, qui le ferait ?   
Alors qu’il reprenait son souffle dans une salle de cours sombre, Neville eut une sorte de flash, qui l’emmena deux ans auparavant, alors qu’il s’était tenu dans cette même salle accompagné d’Harry, Ron et Hermione. 

Neville eut d’abord un sourire en pensant à ses amis – sourire vite remplacé par une lueur déterminée et confiante. Quelques années plus tôt, c’était Harry qui s’était tenu debout face à Ombrage, clamant ses convictions et l’importance de lutter face à Voldemort. Harry, qui avait toujours résisté. Mais cette présente année, où il en avait été incapable, d’autres s’étaient levés et avait repris le flambeau. Ginny, Luna, et lui-même s’étaient rebellés, insurgés.   
Neville sut alors qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire. Il avait été un petit garçon timide et peureux, mais lorsque les temps l’avaient exigé, il avait su se montrer courageux et fort. Neville savait bien qu’il n’était pas extraordinaire. Il n’était pas un héros de la tempe d’Harry.   
Et cette pensée le réconforta. Car cela voulait dire que si un garçon comme lui pouvait se rebeller, d’autres le pourraient également. Il eut une drôle de sensation à l’idée que demain, lorsque sa disparition serait annoncée, un élève sortirait de l’ombre pour prendre sa place – mais Neville chassa vite cette pensée réconfortante et repris sa course.

Il avait une Salle-sur-demande à trouver.


End file.
